The present invention relates to link coupling and more particularly to link coupling to provide a sufficiently high coefficient of coupling in the 30-76 MHz range and at power levels in the 100 watt range. At the frequencies of interest (30-76 MHz), the maximum coefficient of coupling that can be obtained by mutual coupling is limited because of the physical characteristics of the coupling link. Because of these physical constraints in prior known multicoupler systems such as the AN/SRA-60 the highest number of channels that can be combined are four. This typical coupling is shown in FIG. 1 where the link L.sub.2, is positioned to obtain the maximum coupling coefficient. It has been found that this coupling is not sufficient for combining more than four channels while delivering power in the 100 watt range.